Don't Mess With Princess Cornelia
by Windrises
Summary: Zero wants Princess Cornelia to try to stop Prince Schneizel's evil plans. Both Zero and the prince learn how dangerous it is to make her mad.


Notes: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise. This story is dedicated to all of the talented people that have worked on Code Geass.

Princess Cornelia was hanging out in her revenge planning room. She said "I'm not sure how I should get my revenge on Lelouch Lamperouge aka Zero."

Guilford knocked on the door and said "You have a uninvited visitor your majesty."

Cornelia asked "Who is it?"

Guilford said "Zero."

Cornelia smiled and said "This seems like a excellent time to get my revenge on that punk."

Guilford nervously replied "Don't worry my princess. I'll protect you from Zero's wrath."

Cornelia said "Your job is to assist me, not be my knight in shining armor."

Guilford replied "I'm sorry your majesty."

Cornelia and Guilford walked into the main room of the palace. Zero was in the room. He had been waiting for Cornelia for several minutes so he had been reading partially ripped comic books.

Cornelia said "You are the prince of many things Lelouch including being the prince of foolishness. You've caused me enough problems recently. It's time for the ultimate revenge." Cornelia had her sword ready in case Zero wanted to fight.

Zero replied "I want your help with my newest mission."

Cornelia said "You're so naive. You've become one of my bothersome enemies. Asking for help from me shows how poor your choices are."

Zero replied "The master of sneakiness, Prince Schneizel, managed to break into the Black Knights' hideout and steal all of Rakshata's mechs. Fighting all of those mechs would be too hard."

Cornelia asked "Are you asking me to help you fight them?"

Zero said "Actually I want you to do something else."

Cornelia asked "What do you want?"

Zero said "I want you to convince the prince to cancel his attack plans against me and my teammates."

Cornelia replied "That's a terrible plan. The prince wouldn't cancel one of his biggest plans if I asked him to."

Zero said "But he respects you. I think that it has potential to work."

Cornelia replied "I have no desire to help you. In fact you owe me."

Zero was desperate to think of a way to get Cornelia to help him. He decided to change the way he had previously worded things. Zero said "This mission would help you. In fact I'm helping you by giving you the mission."

Cornelia asked "What the heck are you talking about you punk?"

Zero said "The prince had good goals, but he became corrupt like the Emperor. If you convinced him to stop being evil you would be saving him and all of the people that he plans to get rid of."

Cornelia replied "You made an argument that I have no way of disagreeing with. I'll discuss this issue with Prince Schneizel."

Zero said "Thank you. Actually you should be thanking me for granting you with such a great plan."

Cornelia angrily replied "Leave before I use my sword on you."

Zero said "Please excuse me. I have a appointment to keep living my life so I need to head out."

Guilford replied "I'll walk you out to keep you from accidentally breaking stuff in the hallway."

Zero said "I've only wrecked eighty five hallways this year."

Guilford replied "You're the clumsiest person in all of Britannia."

Zero said "Oh come on dude. I've only broken twenty five houses, eighty cars, sixteen trains, and seven thousand household items this year."

The next day Cornelia had Prince Schneizel come to her conference room. Guilford said "Hello Prince Schneizel. Princess Cornelia has been waiting for you in the conference room for a few hours."

Prince Schneizel replied "I apologize about my lateness. I had a chess game."

Cornelia said "Greetings Prince Schneizel."

Schneizel replied "Hello my dear Cornelia." He looked at Cornelia and said "Others would think that your face looks concerned and angry, but I see beauty and eloquence."

Cornelia said "Stop it with the small talk. We have a problem."

Schneizel asked "What's going on?"

Cornelia said "You've been too corrupt recently. I know I shouldn't be judging someone who is the third person in line for Britannia's empire, but your plans are evil."

Schneizel asked "How could you accuse my plans of such a terrible thing? My plans would bring peace to the world. They'll be no need for wars after I make my plans happen."

Cornelia said "Millions of people would lose their lives." Schneizel shrugged his shoulders. Cornelia said "I'm ashamed of you. Only a villain would have that response to such a serious problem."

Schneizel stood up and said "Well then I'm a villain, but I'm the villain that's going to save the world."

Cornelia replied "It's impossible for someone evil to bring good to the world. You're the prince of misguided planners."

Schneizel said "I was hoping that this would be a peaceful conversation."

Cornelia replied "Well then you're foolish."

Schneizel sighed and said "I'm hoping that you're not planning on becoming a enemy of mine. I would never want to lose you, but if you try to stop me I will stop you."

Cornelia decided to try a more friendly way of dealing with the problem. She said "I'm not asking you to give up on saving the world. I'm asking you to join me on a new plan, one that will save people instead of destroying them. If you want to be like thousands of other confident fools who think they can make the world better by doing villainous crimes you have the power to do that. However I'm hoping that you're kind and smart enough to choose the best path."

Schneizel kicked Cornelia across the room. Schneizel said "A real hero doesn't change their plans for sentimental fools like you."

Zero burst into the room and said "I'm going to stop you."

Schneizel smirked and replied "I'm deeply impressed by how dumb you are. I'll have my mech army destroy you."

Zero replied "You're the smartest planner that I've ever dealt with Schneizel, but you slipped up on something that ruined your whole plan."

Schneizel asked "What are you talking about?"

Zero said "You had people in each one of the mechs. I used my geass on all of them. I commanded them to return the mechs to the Black Knights' hideout."

Schneizel thought about the situation and said "I did slip up on that detail Zero. However you slipped up on something else. Despite all of the powers you have a simple gunshot can get rid of you." The prince got out a gun out of his jacket.

Zero replied "We both slipped up."

Schneizel said "Yes, but since your slip up will cost you way more."

Despite how mad Cornelia had been at Zero she figured that letting him get shot would be the wrong thing to do. Cornelia used her sword to hit the gun out the window. She said "You slipped up a second time today, because you were too naive to realize that I would stop you."

Schneizel replied "Well you're going to get attacked for that." The prince tried to punch Cornelia, but she kicked him into the wall. Guilford ran up to the prince and grabbed him.

Cornelia asked "What are you doing?"

Guilford said "Assisting you, not being your knight in shining armor."

Cornelia replied "Thank you." Cornelia grabbed the prince by the throat and said "I'm not going to let go unless you cancel your evil plans."

Schneizel replied "Um I'll do that."

Cornelia said "I heard that you have a device that you're planning to use to blow up millions of people called a fleija. Give me the device so I can stop it from hurting anybody."

Schneizel replied "I'd rather die than lose." Cornelia grabbed the device out of the prince's jacket and smashed it apart.

Cornelia said "I saved far more lives by doing that than you would if you did your evil plan."

Schneizel asked "Can you stop choking me now my dear?" Cornelia was tempted to get rid of the prince, but she was too sentimental to do it. She let go of him.

Cornelia said "Have the guards arrest him Guilford."

Guilford replied "Okay your majesty."

Schneizel said "Hold on. I'm a prince. The third in line for the kingdom. Since you're fourth in line you can't punish me."

Cornelia replied "Your royal status is gone, until your prison sentence ends." The guards took the prince away.

Zero said "Thank you for defeating him, but you should of finished choking him."

Cornelia replied "Your way of taking care of crime may make things quicker, but it lacks the morality a hero is supposed to have."

Zero said "Well since you're so morally good I'm sure you'll forgive me."

Cornelia smirked and said "Yeah right you gullible wise guy." Cornelia had the guards take Zero away.


End file.
